Spitfire
by Sithicus
Summary: After the events of the Grand Galloping Gala, a certain little pony recieves an unexpected guest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** A quicky one-shot with total d'awwwww worthy moments, or a horrible, horrible idea. You the reader decide.

_Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the property of Hasbro, the Hub and Lauren Faust. Sithicus, the author, makes no contradictory statements or claims otherwise. Don't own'em, it's fanfiction and we all know Fanfiction is Magic. LOL_

* * *

><p>The dark yellow pegasus pony with the fiery orange mane glanced around with a hint of trepidation as she made her way to the cloud house hovering above the road below. She'd come down here to do something personally and she had to do it otherwise she'd regret it for the rest of her life.<p>

Her name was Spitfire, she was a well known member of the Wonderbolts, when she was wearing her costume. But today she was incognito. She'd shucked her outfit and passed off the duties of command to one of her subordinates. Spitfire was glad that without her costume most ponies didn't or rather couldn't recognize who she really was. Unicorn Magic did have its uses.

Spitfire paused outside of the cloud house and smiled as she studied its construction, she remembered a time when she'd built one for herself that was definitely a long time ago. Or it seemed that way to her, fame was something she enjoyed, but some days it drove her to suffer for her art.

Reaching up a hoof Spitfire knocked on the door, she was careful not to accidentally kick the cloud structure's door in, cloud houses were different for every Pegasus. Some were unfortunately not as sturdy as others depending on who was the one behind the construction – Spitfire recalled a certain wall-eyed Pegasus who had lived near her briefly before her cloud house disintegrated in the wind one day.

The blue-cyan pegasus opened the door stifling a yawn. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire greeted.

Rainbow Dash stared at her with a hint of confusion. "Do I know you?" she asked.

Spitfire's cheeks flushed slightly. "It's me, Spitfire," she said.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in stunned disbelief. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she blurted.

Spitfire chuckled. "Well it's nice to see you don't think to badly of us after what happened the other night," she said.

Rainbow's demeanor suddenly changed. "Yeah," she said turning her head to try and hide the sudden pain she felt at being reminded.

Spitfire sighed and waved a hoof at Rainbow's front entrance. "Can I come in?" she requested. "What I have to say, it's not something anypony should hear lightly."

Rainbow Dash shrugged and moved out of the doorway. "Sure," she said doing her level best to remain aloof and uncaring towards her treatment from last night.

Spitfire trotted in with an unreadable expression on her face. Inside she was surprised at the amount of décor Rainbow Dash had chosen to festoon her home with, she was equally surprised by the large poster of the Wonderbolts, and several clippings from Equestria Daily featuring her or some of the others hanging on one wall above a trophy case.

Shaking her head she followed Rainbow over to the cloud couch and carefully took a seat.

"Ya want anythin'?" Rainbow asked before Spitfire could start talking.

Spitfire smiled. "A glass of water would be heavenly right now," she requested politely.

Rainbow Dash calmly headed into her kitchen.

Spitfire could tell by her body language that she was doing her best not to show just how excited she was. Smiling at the naiveté of the younger Pegasus Spitfire took a moment to check out the trophies in the case.

Equestria's Best Young Flyer. That's what the largest trophy said. A few others from her days in Flight Camp were present. And there was a strange looking thing that didn't quite resemble a trophy, on its side were the words, 'to my bestest, best gal-pal, from Pinkamina Diane Pie'.

"Spitfire," Dash called from the couch.

Spitfire trotted back over and sat down. "Thank you," she said accepting the glass with one hoof and taking a sip. The cool clean water soothed her parched and dry throat, she'd been nervous about approaching this Pegasus to be truthful, but she had to come here after the spectacle that was last night.

Rainbow Dash sat down across from her. Her eyes were wide with hidden glee, but her face was a mask of professionalism.

Spitfire took another moment to collect her thoughts. "Rainbow, last night I treated you poorly as a guest," she stated.

Dash rolled her eyes. "Total understatement," she muttered.

Spitfire smiled her orange eyes shining with hidden mirth. "Rainbow, you remind me a lot of myself, before I took over from Firefly as head of the Wonderbolts," she said a hint of grudging respect in her tone for the Pegasus who was now retired somewhere in Equestria. A faded memory whose limelight had passed.

Rainbow Dash frowned slightly. "What are you talkin' about?" she wondered suspiciously.

Spitfire shook her head. "Rainbow, you're a great flyer, with amazing abilities. I mean, there is nopony in all of Equestria who can pull off a Sonic Rainboom, I should know, I've tried," she admitted surprising herself with her candor.

Rainbow's cheeks flushed dark red and she averted her eyes from her hero. "You… Tried my trick?"

Spitfire laughed and nodded. "It was so amazing I wanted to incorporate it into our act, but however you do it… It just can't be copied," she said.

Rainbow shot her a glare. "You tried to copy my trick in your act without even bothering to ask me first!" she shouted.

Spitfire realized that she hadn't said that just right. "Rainbow, it was a compliment, and we wouldn't have incorporated it into the show without asking you first. I just had to see if we could even duplicate your feat, since I failed at it I figured best not to bring it up and dash your dreams," she admitted softly. Once again she began to get nervous.

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Oh… So you weren't goin' ta steal it?"

Spitfire shook her head mutely.

"Ok, I guess that's alright then," Rainbow said with a flick of her tail.

Spitfire took another sip of water and then leaned forward. "Rainbow Dash, last night at the Gala the Wonderbolts didn't talk much to you, it even seemed like we didn't notice you at all, but that's far from the truth. I still can't believe how hard you tried just to talk with us, but the Wonderbolts…" Spitfire paused as she did her best to get the words in the right order to explain herself. "We're a special world renowned group of flying ponies, we've got hundreds of fans all across Equestria, there are a lot of Pegasi in a similar position to you that dream of someday flying with us and joining our ranks. But fame… it is not an easy mistress to work with," Spitfire explained.

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Mistress?" she repeated.

Spitfire laughed as some of her tension slipped away. "Did I just… Oh now I'm starting to sound just like her," she said with a fond look of remembrance in her eyes.

Rainbow Dash scooted closer to Spitfire eagerly. "So you're sayin' that you're sorry?" she asked.

"In a way." Spitfire nodded. "Rainbow, you're sure to go far, and I can't wait to see you at the Wonderbolts tryouts in a few years time, because if your tricks have gotten any better or more spectacular then I can guarantee you'll be a shoe-in to join the Wonderbolts, but." Spitfire averted her gaze. "There's a darker side to being one of our number, we have to put up appearances at all the best parties, and we have to be socially polite. I would have gladly spent more time talking to you if I didn't have to keep so many ponies happy due to my obligations of being Wonderbolt Leader."

"But what about Soaring?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

Spitfire chuckled. "Soaren," she corrected. "He's a bit of a louse, plus he's my right-hoof wingcolt, he has to be just as polite as I am to those stuck up snobs," she explained.

Rainbow chuckled herself then. "Snobs, yeah, heh, heh." Her cheeks flushed again.

"Confidentially, I think what happened with you and your friends was the best thing to happen to that boring old political miasma they jokingly call a party in the longest time," Spitfire said with a conspiratorial smile.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "It was awesome," she boasted.

Spitfire smiled softly. "No hard feelings, Dash?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash's face lit up. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she blurted again.

Spitfire placed a gentle hoof on Rainbow's closest shoulder.

Rainbow stared at it with mouth wide open.

"Don't ever lose that enthusiasm, kid," Spitfire told her. "You're going to need it when you're soaring beside the Wonderbolts someday," she added. "I just wish I'd been better prepared when I joined up to deal with all that fame stuff."

Rainbow took a deep shuddering gasp and she put her hoof overtop of Spitfire's. "I am so goin' to keep that in mind," she said. Nervously she started pawing at the ground with a back-hoof. "Do you think, we could hang sometime, when you aren't busy I mean?" she hastily said getting it all out in a rush.

Spitfire hesitated to commit until she recalled a similar scene in her own cloud house all those years back. A violet coated Pegasus was sitting across from her with a similar look to Rainbow's, Spitfire burst into a winning smile. "Sure, Dash, I'd like that. You've got some great ideas for stunts, and I seem to recall a certain orange maned pegasus who was in your position once," she said.

Rainbow frowned. "Huh?"

Spitfire smiled. "Let me tell you about my mentor, Firefly, the best flyer in all of Equestria in her day," Spitfire started to talk and together the two new friends began to get to know one another pony to pony.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Some have pointed out that Rainbow Dash acts a bit... Well, a bit flighty in her random moodswings, serious one moment, fan-mareish the next. This is mostly because that Spitfire was written from the narrative perspective of Spitfire, rather than Rainbow Dash, I have therefore decided to create this second chapter which is a reverse of the first. It tells of the events from RD's perspective. Hopefully you will enjoy it, and hopefully the dialogue isn't too bland for your tastes as it is still mostly the same dialogue, some felt it was bland... Personally I don't see it.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash yawned as she woke up the next morning, her nose tickled with the scent of the perpetually running water in her home, it gave the cloud hose a rather hazy look filled with mists and rainbows and smelling of cool clear water.<p>

Last night had been the biggest disaster of all time, she couldn't even remember what she'd done when she got home, in fact since she still had her dress on she figured she must have just collapsed into bed and fell asleep after a good cry. Yeah she cried, nopony could see her so it was safe to her rep, not that she'd ever admit to crying in front of anypony.

Giving herself a little sniff she cringed slightly. "Ugh, I smell worse than Spike does after a day of helpin' out round the library," she complained. Trotting down one of the spiraling staircases in her immaculate home she headed over to the closest gushing fountain of water.

Shucking her dress she climbed under the waterfall in her drawing room and let it wash down her back and sides, dipping a hoof into the strange rainbow colored pools nearby she rubbed it into her body to help get rid of the smell. "Who says you need a bar of soap," she told the empty house with a smug grin. "This stuff is better than any bar of soap at getting a pony clean, plus it's natural." Rainbow Dash frowned. "Who the hay am I talking to?"

Sighing she finished cleaning up and trotted through the empty house heading towards the kitchen. Some days Rainbow felt like she'd overdone it with her house, it was massive and full to bursting with cloud architecture and accessories, couches, chairs, beds, columns, anything and everything she'd felt the urge to craft out of clouds had been created. But what was the point? What the hay did she need a drawing room for of all things?

Rainbow Dash was alone. Her friends never visited the place even after Twilight found that magic spell that let non-Pegasus ponies walk on clouds, Rainbow didn't have anypony special to come home to, or to cuddle with when she felt depressed and last night was definitely a depressing thing.

Frowning Rainbow stopped mid-trot and glanced around at the massive room, her gaze trailed over to the trophy case where she'd put Pinkie's special little gift. Pinkie. There was another oddity, was she friends with the pink Earth pony or was there something more there? The gift called her Pinkie's bestest, best gal pal, but she didn't really feel like it at times.

Rainbow could barely stand Pinkie half the time, and the other half she tolerated her all right, but sometimes she brushed her off. And then there was that whole issue that happened on her birthday when they tried to throw her a surprise party, what happened scared her a little, she was worried about Pinkie.

Rainbow heard the knock at her door and frowned again. "Who could that be?" she wondered. It was too early for Fluttershy to be coming over to try and cheer her up. Doing her best to fix her mane up she opened the door and found herself unable to stop the yawn from coming out, she had just woken up after all. "Yeah?"

"Hello, Rainbow Dash," the pegasus outside greeted.

Rainbow Dash studied her up and down, she was a cute mare with an orange fiery mane and a dark yellow coat, or at least darker compared to Fluttershy's. Her Cutie Mark didn't say much about what kind of talent she had, at least not to Rainbow who'd never been good at interpreting Cutie Marks too well anyway, but there was one thing that she was sure. She didn't know this pegasus. "Do I know you?" she asked deciding to see if this pony might be somepony she did know, just not as well as most.

"It's me, Spitfire," the pony said her cheeks flushing slightly.

Rainbow's brain chose that moment to completely switch gears, something inside of her clicked and grinded against something else and before she knew what she was doing words were spilling out of her mouth. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Dash blurted.

The Wonderbolt Leader chuckled. "Well it's nice to see you don't think to badly of us after what happened the other night," she said.

Rainbow felt the switch flip again and a deep sense of hurt filled her, the kind of hurt that brought monarchs to their knees, Rainbow's inner turmoil was such that she could barely keep from openly lashing out at Spitfire. "Yeah." Dash's one word hid everything going on inside from Spitfire, but she still tried to avert her eyes from the other pegasus standing across from her.

Rainbow barely heard what Spitfire said next. She was still trying to figure out if she should be acting the same as always in front of her hero or telling her off for the stuff that had happened last night. The words being said to her were meaningless, it was the emotions she was studying now, trying to find any sense of treachery or mockery. She was used to both, which is why she was so loyal to the others and represented the Element of Loyalty, she wouldn't let anypony down she called friend because they didn't hurt her. Not like that.

Coming back to the drama unfolding outside her front door Rainbow resisted the urge to shake her head. Instead she shrugged, since it was the only thing she could trust herself to do at the moment, and moved aside to let Spitfire pass. "Sure," she told the other pegasus even though she wasn't sure exactly what Spitfire had said to her a moment ago.

Dash led Spitfire towards the nearest cloud couch, it was the polite thing to do and in-spite of herself Rainbow Dash was still polite to house guests, it kind of helped to make the place not feel so, empty. "Ya want anythin'?" she offered. Rarity always told her that a proper host would offer her guest something before getting down to business.

"A cup of water would be heavenly right now," Spitfire said.

Rainbow Dash headed for the kitchen, out of sight of Spitfire she let out a breath and stalked over to the cloud cupboard. "Why am I so nervous?" she asked herself glancing at a reflection in the pooling water in the sink. Her mane was awesome, her coat was clean, she didn't smell rank or anything. She was great. But she still felt nervous, excited and completely floored by the fact that the leader of the Wonderbolts was here, in her house.

"Hey, Dashie," Pinkie Pie said from the reflective surface.

"Gah!" Dash blurted taking a step back from the water in her sink that was always flowing upwards, defying the very laws of gravity. "Pinkie Pie? How are you? Why are you?"

Pinkie giggled. "It's a secret, but I had to pop in to give you some support," she said.

Dash frowned. "Support? I don't get it, Pinkie Pie, you're not making any sense," she complained.

Pinkie sighed. "Bad timing," she said turning to look at something off to the side. "Right, sorry, Dashie, but I've gotta go. Listen to what Spitfire has to say, it'll be awesome," she promised.

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Great, now I've got her on my mind, this must be some kind of weird mental thing from my nervousness or something," she muttered to herself trying to justify what just happened.

Filling the glass with water Rainbow Dash took in a deep breath and steeled herself for the conversation she was about to have with Spitfire, her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she continued to flip between the calm and cool Rainbow Dash and the squealing fan-mare pony that just wanted to talk and talk about anything and everything she loved about flying.

When she got back to the living room she found Spitfire standing over by her trophy case checking out the accolades she'd received in her youth. Rainbow Dash preened slightly, proud that the other mare was admiring her trophies, but she wanted to get this over with so she could just get back to focusing on her job as a weather pony. "Spitfire," she called out.

Spitfire turned away from the trophy case and joined Rainbow on the couch. "Thank you," she said taking the glass of water and taking a sip.

Dash studied her closely out of the corner of her eye, she just knew that what Spitfire was here for wasn't going to be good. But what if she was here for something completely awesome? Rainbow stared at her intently keeping her face a careful mask of professionalism, but her growing excitement filled her eyes.

"Rainbow, last night I treated you poorly as a guest," Spitfire told her.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Total understatement," she muttered.

"Rainbow, you remind me a lot of myself, before I took over from Firefly as head of the Wonderbolts," Spitfire said.

Rainbow Dash frowned slightly as the name seemed to ring a bell with her, slowly she recalled the frail looking violet colored Pegasus who'd visited her once when mom and dad were busy at work, said her name was Firefly and she was looking for mom, something about her being her daughter. Dash couldn't really keep it straight, she'd still been thrilled about winning her first race and unleashing the first ever Sonic Rainboom, in like, forever.

Dash eyed Spitfire curiously. "What are you talkin' about?" she asked a hint of suspicion in her tone, this didn't have anything to do with her as far as she could tell. Or why Spitfire and the Wonderbolts had treated her like something coming out the other end.

Spitfire shook her head. "Rainbow, you're a great flyer, with amazing abilities. I mean, there is nopony in all of Equestria who can pull off a Sonic Rainboom, I should know, I've tried," she admitted.

Rainbow's cheeks flushed dark red and she averted her eyes from her hero. "You… Tried my trick?" She couldn't believe it, the leader of the Wonderbolts had tried to create a Sonic Rainboom, something inside of her felt immensely proud at that honest compliment.

Spitfire laughed and nodded. "It was so amazing I wanted to incorporate it into our act, but however you do it… It just can't be copied," she said.

At Spitfire's words Rainbow felt a darkness in her heart, a darkness born from pride and possessiveness, the Sonic Rainboom was her signature move. Nopony had the right to try and copy it without her permission, not even the Wonderbolts, even if they did want to use it in their act. It wasn't right. Dash shot Spitfire a glare. "You tried to copy my trick in your act without even bothering to ask me first!" she shouted.

Spitfire jerked away slightly from her at the vehemence of her accusation. "Rainbow, it was a compliment, and we wouldn't have incorporated it into the show without asking you first. I just had to see if we could even duplicate your feat, since I failed at it I figured best not to bring it up and dash your dreams," she admitted softly.

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Oh… So you weren't goin' ta steal it?" She felt conflicted, on the one hoof she wouldn't mind if somepony else could duplicate her feat, on the other she felt a great sense of relief that she was still the only pony to successfully do a Sonic Rainboom since. Well to be honest nopony knew when, and Rainbow Dash wasn't going to argue the fact that lots of Pegasi considered it her trick, sure somepony before her created it originally, why else would it be an old mare's tale? But that was years and years ago, the only pony who even knew who originally created it was Princess Celestia, and her sister probably, and they hadn't bothered to tell her who created it.

Spitfire shook her head mutely.

"Ok, I guess that's alright then," Rainbow said with a flick of her tail. To herself though Rainbow felt that maybe she should try and ask the Princess, well one of them anyway, just who did create the Sonic Rainboom. Now she was feeling a little guilty about taking credit for it the way she had, but Spitfire didn't seem to care. So why should Rainbow?

Spitfire took another sip of water and then leaned forward. "Rainbow Dash, last night at the Gala the Wonderbolts didn't talk much to you, it even seemed like we didn't notice you at all, but that's far from the truth. I still can't believe how hard you tried just to talk with us, but the Wonderbolts…"

When Spitfire stopped talking Dash felt her heartbeat speed up, she was beginning to get that giddy feeling again of being close to her idol, her hero, the one pony in all of Equestria she could ever admit to wanting to be just like. If only to her friends, what was she going to say? Would it scar her and turn her off the Wonderbolts forever? Part of her wasn't so sure she wanted that to happen.

"We're a special world renowned group of flying ponies, we've got hundreds of fans all across Equestria, there are a lot of Pegasi in a similar position to you that dream of someday flying with us and joining our ranks. But fame… it is not an easy mistress to work with," Spitfire explained.

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Mistress?" she repeated. The word sounded… well not exactly dirty, but it didn't sound like a word Rainbow Dash could ever see herself using, plus it didn't really make a lot of sense to her.

Spitfire laughed releasing some of her tension. "Did I just… Oh now I'm starting to sound just like her," she said with a fond look of remembrance in her eyes.

Rainbow Dash scooted closer to Spitfire eagerly. "So you're sayin' that you're sorry?" she asked. Rainbow felt the thrill and awe returning full force, the switch inside her head that had been flip-flopping between wounded pride and fan-mare foolishness seemed to have broken in the middle of switching between the two, she couldn't make up her mind anymore on how she should be acting. She wasn't in control.

"In a way." Spitfire nodded. "Rainbow, you're sure to go far, and I can't wait to see you at the Wonderbolts tryouts in a few years time, because if your tricks have gotten any better or more spectacular then I can guarantee you'll be a shoe-in to join the Wonderbolts, but." Spitfire averted her gaze. "There's a darker side to being one of our number, we have to put up appearances at all the best parties, and we have to be socially polite. I would have gladly spent more time talking to you if I didn't have to keep so many ponies happy due to my obligations of being Wonderbolt Leader."

"But what about Soaring?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

Spitfire chuckled. "Soaren," she corrected. "He's a bit of a louse, plus he's my right-hoof wingcolt, he has to be just as polite as I am to those stuck up snobs," she explained.

Rainbow chuckled herself then. "Snobs, yeah, heh, heh." Her cheeks flushed again and inwardly she wondered how much she would have to do to make it up to Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia for the part she'd played in last night's disaster. It wasn't like it was her fault, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were acting way more un-cool than she was, all she'd been doing was trying to hang with the Wonderbolts. Maybe show off a little, if only she hadn't let that dumb statue's weight unbalance her so badly she might have been able to come out on top.

"Confidentially, I think what happened with you and your friends was the best thing to happen to that boring old political miasma they jokingly call a party in the longest time," Spitfire said with a conspiratorial smile.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "It was awesome," she boasted.

Spitfire smiled softly. "No hard feelings, Dash?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash's face lit up. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she blurted again her fears all laid to rest Rainbow felt she could once again let her fan-mare self out in the open.

Spitfire placed a gentle hoof on Rainbow's closest shoulder.

Rainbow stared at it with mouth wide open.

"Don't ever lose that enthusiasm, kid," Spitfire told her. "You're going to need it when you're soaring beside the Wonderbolts someday," she added. "I just wish I'd been better prepared when I joined up to deal with all that fame stuff."

Rainbow took a deep shuddering gasp and she put her hoof overtop of Spitfire's. "I am so goin' to keep that in mind," she said. Nervously she started pawing at the ground with a back-hoof. "Do you think, we could hang sometime, when you aren't busy I mean?" she hastily said getting it all out in a rush.

Spitfire burst into a winning smile. "Sure, Dash, I'd like that. You've got some great ideas for stunts, and I seem to recall a certain orange maned pegasus who was in your position once," she said.

Rainbow frowned. "Huh?" The comment had confused her as it seemingly came out of nowhere.

Spitfire smiled. "Let me tell you about my mentor, Firefly, the best flyer in all of Equestria in her day," Spitfire started to talk.

Rainbow Dash smiled leaning in closer to hear every word, her ears twitched and she just listened fascinated as she learned about Firefly and Spitfire and even some of the other Wonderbolts, nopony would ever believe her when she told them about this new friendship she'd made with her idol.

* * *

><p>Pinkie and Pinkamina were watching from the mirrored surface of the water flowing through Rainbow's house, Pinkie smiled and turned to Pinkamina. "See, see, she's making friends with her idol, isn't that the bestest thing ever?"<p>

Pinkamina did not smile, she couldn't otherwise it'd break the rules of her being there. Not that the rules were ever consistent anyway. "I can see that she's going to need somepony's help stroking her ego," she said.

Pinkie giggled. "That's not all we could stroke," she said.

Pinkamina didn't so much as blush as turn a deeper shade of pink. "Don't you think springing me on her would kind of, well, break her brain?" she asked.

Pinkie frowned in concentration and then nodded slowly. "Maybe, but what if we got her drunk first?" she asked thoughtfully.

Pinkamina shook her head and pushed Pinkie away from the mirror so the two of them couldn't spy on Rainbow anymore. "Where in Equestria are we going to get Alcohol? They only make that stuff where we found the Hot Dogs, and I didn't especially like visiting that dimension, too many hairless monkeys," she complained.

Pinkie smiled. "Oh well, I kind of, borrowed some of their hootch," she said ducking under her bed and pulling out a case of wine.

Pinkamina stared at her. "When did you? Why?" she demanded.

"Some recipes call for wine," Pinkie said in her defense. "The special kinds to make really impressive pastries, you know the flambé and stuff," she reminded.

Pinkamina grew thoughtful. "Oh Celestia why not?" she said with a big grin. "It's no fair you hogging her all the time and me having to watch from the mirror," she added.

Pinkie giggled and started bouncing out of her room. "Time to bake," she called over her shoulder.

Pinkamina shook her head and slowly trotted after her, head down, and surprisingly a disguise that wasn't too crazy looking preventing anypony from recognizing her. "I really can't stand baking," she complained to herself.

"That's because you're such a sourpuss," Pinkie told her.

Pinkamina shot her a glare. "My puss is not sour, you take that back right now or the deal with Rainbow Dash and the wine is off!" she stated loudly.

Pinkie giggled again. "Sour, sour, sour," she teased.

"That does it, where's my whip?" Pinkamina demanded. Turning back to Pinkie's room she started to get a mischievous gleam in her eyes and Pinkie followed after her, the baking could wait a few minutes. Or hours.

**The End**


End file.
